


deep sea baby

by mechuri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechuri/pseuds/mechuri
Summary: it’s not about baekhee.or, it is. but what baekhee wants is what kyungsoo wants, and so when kyungsoo tilts her head down baekhee is already falling to her knees.





	deep sea baby

**Author's Note:**

> title from "i follow rivers" by lykke li (covered by marika hackman). i strongly suggest listening to marika's cover while you read because it's very Sexy
> 
> p.s. apparently its misleading that ksoo's name wasn't changed - she's just butch she's not a man TT

baekhee’s hair is dried out - freshly lightened to a blonde that she knows her mother won’t approve of - and her scalp stings tenfold when kyungsoo’s fingers tighten and pull.

kyungsoo takes her time, licking her lips like she knows baekhee can’t look away. baekhee waits for her to speak and chokes when she doesn’t, kyungsoo taking one of baekhee’s hands from where it had been pressed to the wall and moving it to between kyungsoo’s bare thighs. her skin is warm against baekhee’s palm and her hand is a little clammy but she holds baekhee’s wrist still right where she wants it.

“i want to-” baekhee stutters and stops at kyungsoo’s raised eyebrow - it’s not about baekhee.

or, it is. but what baekhee wants is what kyungsoo wants, and so when kyungsoo tilts her head down baekhee is already falling to her knees.

baekhee feels the sting and ignores it. she has bruises in every stage of healing blooming on her kneecaps hidden by her jeans.

they shuffle for a second, baekhee spinning around on the floor so that kyungsoo can lean against the wall; as soon as she’s there, baekhee is, too. her hands reach back up to kyungsoo’s legs, her hips, like she can’t think of anywhere else to put them. kyungsoo wriggles her underwear off and once they’re on the floor she’s tangling her fingers into baekhee’s hair again and letting her head tip back.

it’s all the permission baekhee needs.

it might seem like there’s no build-up, like she’s too quick and too eager (and she can’t deny that she’s eager), but foreplay with kyungsoo always starts before baekhee even really realises it. kyungsoo pays for her drink, rests her arm on the back of the booth they’re in enough to make baekhee shiver at the almost-touch, wears the shirt baekhee got her for christmas that looks good enough on her to make baekhee jealous of anyone who walks past them. she keeps one hand on baekhee at all times and never takes her eyes off her.

they had been out with friends but baekhee feels like she had been in a daze, waiting waiting waiting for the moment they would get home and close the door and kyungsoo would slide her jeans off and tell baekhee what to do.

and now that it’s here all baekhee can do is let herself go where she’s told, kyungsoo’s hand on the back of her head guiding her to where kyungsoo is already wet.

baekhee’s mouth had been hanging open since kyungsoo touched her first and now she presses her lips between kyungsoo’s thighs, jaw stretching wider and tongue reaching out to taste. baekhee moans and kyungsoo inhales sharply.

once she gets started, nothing could stop her. time doesn’t exist when baekhee is here, thumbing at kyungsoo’s clit and fucking her tongue into her, rubbing at the curve of her hip and moaning when kyungsoo yanks on her hair, squeezing her own thighs together and then stopping because she doesn’t want to come unless kyungsoo is making her.

she pulls back for a split second, panting, and a breathless kiss to the crease of kyungsoo’s thigh is what finally makes her groan.

“baek,” kyungsoo starts, one hand stroking through baekhee’s hair while the other moves to her jaw - baekhee feels simultaneously soothed and owned, held still and petted, and kyungsoo’s fingertips dig in to the skin of her throat.

with someone else, baekhee might wait for them to speak. with kyungsoo, though, she already knows what she wants.

besides, if kyungsoo really wanted to say something, she knows how to make baekhee shut up. she lets baekhee tilt her head to the side, lets her bite at her inner thigh without complaint, and by the time baekhee’s nose is pressed back up against her clit and she can’t keep her tongue in her mouth, she’s forgotten that she’d ever stopped.

kyungsoo’s thigh twitches, a rough sound escapes her, and the hand that had been resting on the back of baekhee’s head twists into her hair once more and pushes her even further forward.

she can’t breathe like this, can only pull in the occasional gasp before she’s suffocating again, and it’s exactly what she wanted. her hands slide down from kyungsoo’s hips to her inner thighs, and baekhee’s long fingers tuck in and her thumbs spread kyungsoo’s pussy so that she can lick into her even easier.

the way kyungsoo whines at this - breathy, low and drawn out and accidental - makes baekhyun twist in pleasure, and she has to wrench herself out of kyungsoo’s grip to moan freely, forehead pressed against kyungsoo’s thigh as she breathes heavily. her thumb moves up in her mouth’s absence, circling kyungsoo’s clit almost absent-mindedly, and it’s why kyungsoo’s voice is shaky when she says, “baekhee. be good.”

“i always am,” baekhee says, using her cocky, confident voice but she means it; she is good, every time, always, just for kyungsoo.

it’s not fair that kyungsoo manages to look so composed even with a flush high on her cheeks and her chest heaving, but she looks down at baekhee and doesn’t say a word and baekhee is still struck with the desire to be better.

her eye contact with kyungsoo doesn’t break, even as she stretches up on her knees and gives kyungsoo everything she has, burying her face in kyungsoo’s wet thighs and letting the spit build up in her mouth until it’s pooling out and adding to the mess she’s already left behind. she’s breathless, almost dizzy with it, and it’s when she runs the flat of her tongue up and sucks a kiss onto kyungsoo’s clit that kyungsoo comes, her bitten-short nails digging into baekhee’s scalp for almost a second too long.

baekhee enjoys the moments afterwards, with kyungsoo’s hand slack on her cheek, when she gets to stay where she is on aching knees and breathe her in. she’d stay here for longer if she wasn’t throbbing, still in her jeans and sweaty and her chin so wet she could do with a towel.

“lie down, then,” kyungsoo says, almost impatiently, though when she looks at baekhee all baekhee can see is fondness.

her knees click as she scrambles to do as she’s told, unbuttoning her jeans and kicking them off before kyungsoo can mention it, ignoring the way her shoulder blades dig into the floor in favour of watching kyungsoo kneel down between baekhee’s spread legs.

“pants, too.”

it doesn’t make sense to be embarrassed but she is, and with kyungsoo in the way baekhee can’t hide the wetness that had soaked into her underwear nor the trail she can feel cold in the crease of her thigh. she blushes, her face burning hot as she pulls her underwear off, hiccupping when kyungsoo reaches out to rub at her pussy.

kyungsoo’s fingers come away glistening even after a second’s contact and she looks at them like she’s plotting something.

baekhee’s stomach clenches.

she’s going to say something - because that’s what she does in silence, talks and annoys until kyungsoo has to shut her up - but doesn’t get a chance to. kyungsoo shifts suddenly, ducking down and shouldering under baekhee’s thighs and her lips are on baekhee’s cunt before she can say a word. anything she could have said comes out as a sob, her heels digging into kyungsoo’s back as she cries out.

kyungsoo is shorter than baekhee, looks compact and small, and yet she holds baekhee in place so solidly. her hands are tight on baekhee’s hips, enough to bruise baekhee knows, and squirming is futile but she can’t stop.

“please, soo,” baekhee whines, and she can feel kyungsoo smirk at how quick she is to beg but she’s past caring.

there’s nothing to hold onto, kyungsoo’s hair shaved almost to the skin and the wood floor smooth. baekhee’s hand slides up her own body, cupping her breast and then pinching at her nipple too hard, making herself moan and hearing kyungsoo echo it against her skin.

kyungsoo, ever tireless, licks flat and wide along baekhee’s pussy until she’s incoherent and then some. her hands don’t stray from where she’s holding baekhee still, and she doesn’t need them; her tongue, her lips, the look in her eyes, are more than enough for baekhee, and baekhee’s back arches clean off the ground when she comes for kyungsoo.

she rides it out, fingers clutching uselessly at kyungsoo’s head, and she’s waiting for it to stop so that her body can relax but it doesn’t. kyungsoo stays there, stays holding baekhee’s legs open around her shoulders so wide that she aches, so solid and immovable that baekhee can barely even think of closing them. her tongue has slowed down but it hasn’t stopped, circling baekhee’s clit without touching it, making baekhee’s eyes roll back when she nudges against it.

she twists - away or towards, she can’t tell - and kyungsoo moves with her, pressing in with her mouth and her hands, pulling baekhee onto her tongue like she’s fucking her.

baekhee’s breathing so harshly that her throat feels sore, her back still arched so high that her arse hasn’t touched the floor in minutes, and all kyungsoo does is slide in closer, moving her hands to the small of baekhee’s back to hold her up at kyungsoo’s mercy.

it’s too much in the way baekhee likes it.

baekhee feels exposed, spread out and open and on display. she’s swollen and dripping, and kyungsoo eats her out like she’s hungry for it, and it feels like she can’t stop coming, like she never stopped in the first place, like she’s been here under kyungsoo for hours and in heaven the entire time.

the sound she makes when she comes for the second time is stupid, high-pitched and broken, and she writhes helplessly as much as she can in kyungsoo’s hold. her hips twitch up like she’s asking for more, her cunt pulses on kyungsoo’s tongue, and it feels so good she almost wants to ask kyungsoo to keep going.

almost.

one of baekhee’s hands rubs over kyungsoo’s head, feeling how soft her hair is when she’s just cut it, and she sighs when her body is finally allowed to untense. kyungsoo lowers baekhee’s legs to the floor carefully and as soon as she’s free she crawls up to kiss her, pressing baekhee’s taste into her own mouth.

“you were so good for me,” kyungsoo says quietly, letting their mouths fall together again and again, wet lips and tired tongues and aching jaws.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me gearing up for [cherry kisses fest](https://twitter.com/cherrykissfest) \- go and leave a prompt!! :+]


End file.
